En busca de mujeres
by ladyandrew-a
Summary: Los hombres necesitaban reproducirse para que la especie prosperara, necesitaban encontrar pareja, su única esperanza estaba en ese planeta que gracias a que contaban con una tecnología muy avanzada que les permitió estudiar especies de otras galaxias habían encontrado. Por su naturaleza posesiva no tenían otra opción ¡Su raza no podía extinguirse no lo permitiría!
1. Chapter 1

**Prologo **

Una epidemia que solo afectaba a las mujeres había acabado con muchas de las mujeres de su planeta. La población femenina casi se extinguió, afortunadamente luego de 2 años y medio de muertes que se habían llevado a su abuela, a su madre, y sus hermanas, que desgraciadamente no alcanzaron a vivir lo suficiente para aplicarse el antídoto, pero ya no se podía lamentar; tenía una responsabilidad.

Todo lo que conocía ya no era lo mismo, en ese planeta que tanto amaba, y no era el único todos estaban muy abrumados con la idea de que quedaban muy pocas mujeres o muy jóvenes o muy mayores lo cual era alarmante, sus mujeres tenían un tiempo de reproducción algo corto tan solo diez años de los veinte y cinco a los treinta y cinco años muy corto comparados con su tiempo de vida; y no era el único problema ellos se caracterizaban por su naturaleza posesiva, ¡Era impensable compartir a una mujer!

Los hombres necesitaban reproducirse para que la especie prosperara, necesitaban encontrar pareja, su única esperanza estaba en ese planeta que gracias a que contaban con una tecnología muy avanzada que les permitió estudiar especies de otras galaxias habían encontrado.

Su especie era guerrera a excepción de las mujeres, ellas eran muy frágiles por ello los hombres eran los proveedores y estaban obligados por ley a cuidar y velar que no faltara nada en sus casas y a sus mujeres.

Fue muy malo ver morir a las mujeres de su familia pero le había prometido a su madre en su lecho de muerte que no permitiría que su raza se extinguiera él había sido su único hijo hombre debía cumplir la promesa. Además con lo abatido que se encontraba su padre por la pérdida el tenia la obligación de ser fuerte y tomar las riendas como heredero.

No eran mercenarios pero no les quedaba de otra, era primordial viajar a la tierra para conseguir mujeres, expediciones anteriores de sus hombres mas selectos habían dado como resultado que los terrícolas no sabían de su existencia; por ello, esta operación debía llevarse con suma discreción no iba no podía iniciar una guerra en este momento tan difícil para ellos no se arriesgarían a la extinción, lo había comentado seriamente con su padre el patriarca mayor y él como heredero haría ese viaje con el mismo grupo selecto de hombres a su cargo y esto porque tenia la certeza de que no se descontrolaran tan fácilmente lo cual era primordial para una misión como esta, además todos estaban ya muy necesitados del tacto femenino.

Ya tenían implantados los traductores que los científicos prepararon gracias a las señales transmitidas por este planeta que prometía mucho para ellos.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 1**

_¡Tomando conciencia de las cosas¡_

Bella no quería reconocerlo, se negaba absolutamente a ello pero la habían capturado, maldita sea la secuestraron, la robaron, como podía ser posible se repetía mentalmente una y otra vez, se encontraba en un estado total de negación, solo quería llorar pero ni eso podía hacer.

Sabía que se encontraba en una especie de salón común con otras mujeres en una nave, todas muy alteradas, una de ellas, una mujer de aproximadamente treinta y cinco años se encontraba llorando y repitiendo una y otra vez que debíamos arrepentirnos de nuestros pecados que el día del juicio final había llegado. Bella sabía que eso no era cierto, esos hombres que la capturaron con una apariencia felina e increíblemente sexys no podían ser su juicio final, otras mujeres gritaban y lloraban, pedían auxilio a quien sabe quien si por una ventana de cristal pudieron ver perfectamente que se estaban alejando de su planeta y se dirigían a ¿quién sabe dónde?

Mientras su mente se encontraba divagando entro a la habitación el hombre más apuesto, sexy, felino, y de apariencia arrogante y peligrosa que había visto, desde luego su corazón empezó a bombear más rápido y fuerte.

Era alto de cómo un metro ochenta y ocho de tez bronceada, pelo cobrizo, increíblemente musculoso pero no de aquellos que parecían robot caminando de tantos músculos que poseían por alguna razón ella supo que ese hombre si lo podía llamar así en definitiva era muy ágil y no solo lo decía por su rostro con similitudes a un gato. Fue entonces cuando él empezó a hablar:

He de disculparme con ustedes por mi atrevimiento y el de mis hombres de sacarlas de su planeta sin su consentimiento, pero no teníamos otra alternativa, necesitamos de su ayuda, de hecho esperamos que nos la brinden – ahí estaba la prueba, era arrogante como ella lo había previsto raras veces se equivocaba en su percepción de los demás

Así el continuó hablando dejándoles muy claro que cada una seria tomada por uno de sus hombre para reproducirse con o sin su consentimiento ¡pero que se creía este para hablarles así! A ellas que le importaba que estuvieran en riesgo de extinción por perder a sus frágiles mujeres en una epidemia. Aunque tenía que reconocerle que él no tenía necesidad de explicarles nada ellas pero lo había ello y en parte se lo agradecía, un momento antes la incertidumbre se la estaba consumiendo, lo que le sucedía ahora que le revelaban que sucedería con ellas era otra cosa, estaba hecha un manojo de nervios.

También les explico de su naturaleza posesiva, que ellas jamás serian compartidas y que los hombres que las eligieran estaban obligados a cumplir con ellas como proveedores del hogar -¿¡pero qué mierda machista era esa que les estaba contando ¡?- pensó. Ella nunca necesito de la protección de nadie siempre fue independiente no le quedo de otra a los 17 se quedo huérfana y se enfrento al mundo sola ahora tenía 25 y no quería cambiar nada se encontrase o mejor dicho se dirigiese a donde se dirigiese. En ese momento se juro que no permitiría que la utilizaran como un maldito cachorro de reproducción!

Todas serán sometidas a exámenes médicos para ver en qué estado de salud se encuentran y que les sea aplicado todo lo necesario para preservar su salud y les sea más fácil aclimatarse a nuestro planeta para que luego de llegar según los resultados de los exámenes se proceda a la elección – continuo diciendo.

Entonces se retiró, apenas lo hizo oyó a una mujer llamada victoria que se levanto de donde se encontraba sentada y dijo – soy la más atractiva y se nota que él está a cargo seguro me elegirá a mi-

Sin ánimos de ofender, pero pensé que era una zorra, como podía aceptar de esa manera lo que les estaba sucediendo como podía pensar tan rápido en sacar partido a la situación, entonces lo comprendió.

Si no tenían escapatoria como ese tal Edward había dicho, que nunca regresarían a su planeta y si no se amara tanto y estuviera en contra del suicidio se quitaría la vida. Pero como era así, no era capaz, debería optar otra estrategia para sobrevivir tal vez siendo sumisa…. No eso no estaba en su carácter trataría de portarse bien no crear problemas tal vez así no llamaría la atención y tal vez la eligiera alguien fácil de controlar no como ese espécimen masculino que le había puesto los pelos de punta al hablarles. Se notaba que era alguna especie de líder para los demás. También estaba decidida a ponerle batalla a quien sea que intentara tocarla estaba decidida a matar si fuese necesario, si luego perdía la vida a causa de ello estaba bien, podría morir en paz sabiendo que defendió sus principios.

Al quedar huérfana muy joven tuvo que tomar las riendas de su vida con mano firme, trazándose metas, cumpliéndolas una a una, aunque fue en un principio a vivir a la casa de su tía la hermana de su padre, pronto se dio cuenta que no podía depender de nadie y empezó a trabajar, en cuanto pudo se fue de esa casa, consiguió una beca en la universidad y termino la carrera de ingeniería informática. ¡Todo por merito propio!, incluso siendo muy joven tenía su propia pequeña empresa de consultoría informática, estaba muy orgullosa de ella misma y de la vida que había llevado, sin involucrarse mucho con los hombres, tal vez por eso estaba tan abatida y en un completo estado de shock en ese momento.

**Es mi primera historia, y estoy muy feliz con mis primeros reviews, gracias chicas por los ánimos. Si encuentran algún error o tienen dudas háganmelo saber. Intentare subir un capitulo por semana.**


End file.
